doodletoofandomcom-20200213-history
TERKO
Johnny "TERKO" bullshit kid is a very well-known troll user of DoodleToo. His homeboys call him Twerkhoe. Most people call him insane. He eats tacos (not the girl kind but from Taco Bell), hamburgers, and dick everyday. He seems to be up to no good no matter where he is and what time it is. TERKO is a shared account according to himself. He states that there are total of 4 TERKOs, although he probably is bullshitting, because nobody wants to be TERKO. KEANDRA is his alternate account. ( also a little thot that loves his daddy ) Biography TERKO (Terrifying earrape raphsody kills otaku) is from Mexico and has been in jail on one or more occasions. He is in the Sinaloa cartel and he deals cocaine, but not the good kind. He says he is 23 years old, but is more likely in his 40s. He's also said some pretty memorable things. There is a spanish speaking graffiti artist with a name TERKO but we dont know if its actually him or not, though he (from doodletoo) is from Mexico and also does graffiti. TERKO also has few fans of him in doodletoo. One of them is named KERTO and can sometimes be seen online. He still lives in mommy's basement, drinks too much mountain dew and watches a lot of gay porn. He fucks his wife (who is his sister but is too ashamed to admit it). He has a 10 year old son whose name is Ilikerape, because he is a product of rape. TERKO molests him on a daily basis, which has traumatized him. This caused Ilikerape to act like his daddy. You can often spot him scribbling on top of people's drawings and calling it rape. It's no surprise as the saying goes: like father like son. Skills He does not have any drawing skills whatsoever, which really makes you wonder WTF he's doing on a drawing site. His best talent is sucking dick with his homeboys and slaying "bussy" (slang for man ass, see below). He is good at impersonating an anonymous gangster online but can't fight for his life and his gay homeboys IRL because he spends most of his daily life on DoodleToo. His specialty consist in writing his name in massive letters over everything. He writes in some shitty (but actually not too bad) graffiti style and always types in ghetto slang. He is probably the biggest spic you will ever meet. Now and then he will try his hand at "street art" but ends up looking like a toddler had a seizure with a piece of chalk in his mouth. He also has a bad habit to draw word 'LOL' and underline it. LOL Grade : the 1 mm D Personality TERKO's personality is very aggressive. Combined with his big mouth, he is known for bothering almost everyone he sees around DoodleToo, mostly because they're all fat dykes and he's mad that they don't want him. Most notable is Cloudy, calling them a little Asian boy, Terko trolls them by saying "Cloudy loves my 12 inch dick in his boy pussy" (or "bussy", which he is obsessed with) and other things as well. He will never do anything good in his life and he knows it. He will continue to bully everyone on doodletoo because it's the only way he can feel powerful when the truth is he's nothing but a little shit that nobody will ever care about. TERKO's biggest weakness is disarming his toy glock. Once you have disarmed him, he is completely defenseless and you automatically win the fight. He goes into flight mode and runs (like a girl) for his life. TERKO's second biggest weakness is any woman with a working brain. He will short-circuit and enter complete autizm mode at the sight of any woman who has "betrayed" him (see below). Relationships TERKO has no solid relationships because no sane woman wants to stay with a piece of trash like this for very long. He is a total womanizer and if he can't get a girl (which is all the time) he will follow them around and troll them, writing their name everywhere, with a creepy heart next to it. TERKO is also a pedophile and enjoys hooking up with young girls like LiyaDaGreat and AriIsStrange, who are both only 15. He attempted to hook up with SweetheartHeather but that backfired because even that basic THOT did not want to touch his rotten 2-inch churro. TERKO is also a flaming homosexual (or as he will claim, bisexual, but we all know what he truly craves). He is married to his sister but is ashamed so he keeps it secret from others. He rapes his wife on a daily basis, and his relationship with his son, Ilikerape, is also abusive. Ilikerape should be sent to a foster care immediately. He is currently cheating on his spouse (his sister) with RckLbstr and has gay butt sex with him multiple times a day. His sister needs to sue his ass immediately but can't because she is scared of TERKO's online anonymous "gangster" business (Mafia Boss of Doodletoo). Category:Trolls Category:Users Category:Ninos con cancer